osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal shield
The crystal shield is a powerful degradable shield available after a player completes the Roving Elves quest, and a possible reward from this quest along with the crystal bow. To wield the crystal shield, a player must have 70 Defence and 50 Agility, as well as the Roving Elves quest completed. It can be considered similar to the Barrows rewards due to its substantial power and pricey repair costs. The crystal shield's melee defence bonuses are comparable to those of a dragon square shield. However, its ranged defence bonus is the highest of any one-handed shield. 190px |caption = A player wielding a crystal shield. |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = -10 |arange = -10 |dstab1 = +51 |dstab2 = +51 |dstab3 = +49 |dstab4 = +47 |dstab5 = +45 |dstab6 = +43 |dstab7 = +41 |dstab8 = +39 |dstab9 = +37 |dstab10 = +35 |dstab11 = +33 |dslash1 = +54 |dslash2 = +54 |dslash3 = +52 |dslash4 = +50 |dslash5 = +48 |dslash6 = +46 |dslash7 = +44 |dslash8 = +42 |dslash9 = +40 |dslash10 = +38 |dslash11 = +36 |dcrush1 = +53 |dcrush2 = +53 |dcrush3 = +51 |dcrush4 = +49 |dcrush5 = +47 |dcrush6 = +45 |dcrush7 = +43 |dcrush8 = +41 |dcrush9 = +39 |dcrush10 = +37 |dcrush11 = +35 |dmagic = 0 |drange1 = +80 |drange2 = +80 |drange3 = +78 |drange4 = +76 |drange5 = +74 |drange6 = +72 |drange7 = +70 |drange8 = +68 |drange9 = +66 |drange10 = +64 |drange11 = +62 |str = 0 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = shield }} Once the crystal shield has reverted to a crystal seed, a player has the option of either buying a new crystal shield for the cost of 750,000 coins or having the seed converted back into a full shield or bow for a fee (see Recharging below). Because it has to be repaired fairly often, and offers less melee protection than a Dragonfire shield, the crystal shield is generally used sparingly by players. However, it is still a more economical option in the short-term, especially when used in PvP scenarios. Degrading The crystal shield degrades over time. After 250 hits taken, it degrades into a "Crystal shield 9/10", and thereafter for every 250 hits taken, it will degrade another 1/10th, until it reverts into a crystal seed after a total of 2,500 hits, and must be recharged before it can be used again. As the shield degrades, the negative Magic and Ranged attack bonuses remain the same while the positive bonuses decrease as shown below. The crystal shield can be imbued for 2,000 Nightmare Zone points per charge, requiring 20,000 points to imbue a fully charged shield. Imbuing the crystal shield does not keep it from degrading, however its stats will remain at their maximum, regardless of how much it has degraded. When the shield reverts back to a crystal seed, it will lose its imbue, and players must imbue it again using points from the Nightmare Zone. Additionally, imbuing a crystal shield that has already degraded to 9/10 or below will restore the shield's stats to their maximum. Taking non-combat damage splats also count against the shield's charges; for example, if you are pickpocketing an NPC and happen to fail, it counts against your shield's charges. Because of this, a low-charge shield can quickly be reverted to a seed by attempting to eat rock cake continuously. Recharging Ilfeen will recharge crystal seeds into crystal bows or crystal shields. She can be found teleporting back and forth between two clearings in Isafdar. Initially, Ilfeen charges 750,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal shield. However, the price is decreased by 150,000 coins each time Ilfeen re-enchants a seed for a player, in the following manner, until reaching the minimum recharge cost of 150,000 coins: The amount that Ilfeen charges is dependent on the number of crystal seeds she has re-enchanted, not the number of crystal shields she has recharged. For example, a player who pays Ilfeen 750,000 coins to re-enchant a crystal seed into a crystal bow will only have to pay her 600,000 coins to recharge a seed into a crystal shield. Category:Equipable items